1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake and more specifically to a fixed tine leaf rake for gathering leaves, grasses, and other debris.
2. Background
Fixed tine leaf rakes are often used to gather leaves, grasses, and other debris into a pile for easy disposal. The fixed tine leaf rakes typically have a plurality of tines connected to a brace or spine. A handle is attached to the brace. Each tine can be welded, soldered, or crimped to the brace. Welding or soldering each tine to the brace is expensive and may or may not be durable. A handle is typically attached to the brace by a handle sleeve that can be welded, soldered, or riveted to the brace. Welding or soldering the handle sleeve to the brace is expensive and may or may not be durable.
Prior art methods of crimping the tines to a brace have been satisfactory but with limited useful life due to tines breaking loose from the brace. Prior art methods of using rivets to attach the handle sleeve to the brace have been satisfactory but with limited useful life. The rake of the present invention overcomes these problems.